Years
by Opague
Summary: Edward and Bella gets into an arguement and he leaves. She gets turned into a vampire and they meet again after a decade apart. What will happen? Can they mend the pieces of their relationship? Decade in Edward's POV.
1. Goodbye

**Author's Note: After a couple of test chapters, I realized that my newest idea just wasn't working. Instead, I have decided to write a companion to DECADE. It will be in entirely in Edward's pov, something I have never attempted before. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Goodbye**_

**I laid in Bella's bed with her back towards me. I heard her heart rate change from a regular beat into a more jumpy one.**

"**Good morning, Bella," I whispered in her ear. She turned her body so it was now facing me. Her eyes remained shut closing the gates to her soul.**

"**I don't have to go to school today, it's summer," she groaned. **

"**I know but it's already 10, you don't want to sleep the whole day away do you?" I smiled and moved my nose back and forth on her neck. She shuddered involuntarily. Her chocolate brown eyes opened and she stared into mine. My dead heart jumped inside my rib cage. I could no longer hear her heart beat or feel her breath on my face. I had caused her to stop breathing again. "Breath Bella, before you faint." She let out a jagged breath and gave me relief.**

"**I think I forgot how," she said her voice broke at some of the words. I chuckled hardly being able to believe that I still had that effect on her after all this time. I suddenly remembered that she needed to have her human moment and then eat breakfast so she won't get hungry.**

"**Time for you to get ready," I said getting off the bed and on my feet. I held out my arm to help her up, knowing her, she'd fall if I wasn't careful. She placed warm hand in mine allowing me to pull her to her feet. I didn't let go until I was positive she was able to stand on her own. "Need a human moment?" I asked politely. She nodded and went to get her things before going into the bathroom. I smiled and watched as she closed the door behind her.**

**After hearing her turn on the water, I walked downstairs to make her breakfast. I enjoyed watching her eat. Actually, I enjoyed watching everything she does. She was an absolutely fascinating creature and I can never guess what is to come next.**

**I heard her footsteps and knew that she was coming. I set her plate on the table and went to the fridge to get some milk. I set the glass down and began to pour the milk into it when she walked in. As soon as she saw me, her face turned an unreadable expression.**

"**What?" I asked confused. I was sure I did everything right.**

"**Nothing," she mumbled and sat down picking up her fork and knife like she was prepared to eat a fantastic meal. I sighed. It can't be nothing. Whenever Bella says it was nothing, it was always something.**

"**Bella, I know it isn't nothing. Tell me. Please?" I pleaded knowing well she can't stand it when I plead. **

"**Why do you have to be good at everything? Cooking was the only thing that I could do that you couldn't," she stormed. I smiled understandingly. She had no idea how good she truly was. **

"**That isn't true. You are good at many things," I corrected. I placed the milk carton next to her plate just in case she needed seconds. She raised her eyebrow at me.**

"**Oh yeah? Like what? And don't say blush, that is involuntary," she questioned. She truly was very good at blushing and it delighted me every time she did it. But there are many things she is good at. I went over to stand behind her chair.**

"**Well, you are good at tempting me," I said flicking her hair back to her front shoulder and kissed her neck tenderly numerous times. I heard her heartbeat speed up and smiled that I was able to get the effect I was hoping for.**

"**Are you going to let me finish my breakfast or are you going to continue to give me a heart attack?" she muttered. I laughed and stopped. I sat myself across from her so I can see her eat.**

"**Alright eat." **

**She cut a tiny piece of her pancake and placed in her mouth. She seemed distracted throughout her meal. I felt frustrated that I couldn't read her thoughts. I waited impatiently for her to voice her thoughts.**

"**Edward, you know if I was a vampire, I wouldn't have to eat," I tensed at her words. I didn't want to discuss this subject any longer. How can I make her understand I can't take her life away from her and damn her to eternity in this living hell?**

"**I thought you understood why that can't be," I muttered just loud enough for her to hear me. I knew that she was going to cry and my heart lurched in pain like someone was stabbing me repeatedly with an invisible dagger.**

"**And I thought you loved me and that you wanted to be with me forever," she said her voice breaking. How could she doubt that fact about our relationship?**

"**I do but not if I have to kill you in the process," I said refusing to sway or show any sign of weakness. She has to understand my stand on this. Her tears were flowing freely down both of her cheeks now and I wanted desperately to wipe them away and make her smile again. An angel shouldn't cry, it wasn't right.**

"**You're not killing me. You're giving me a new life," she argued.**

"**I'm giving you a life condemned to darkness."**

"**Edward, if you don't want to change me then maybe you should just leave." I stared at her blankly. **

**She had just asked me to leave. I told myself many times that one day she would want to me to leave and I would do as she asked but I never expected to really happen so soon. Her words stung every inch of skin on my body. **

"**Maybe that would be the best thing to do. Goodbye Bella," I turned and ran faster than I have ever ran out the door. I couldn't stay and let her see my usual composed self crumble to dust beneath her feet. She was an angel and I was damn, I didn't deserve her and this was the end of us. **

**I went home and flung the door open. Esme looked surprised to see me home, she stood up from the couch to ask but I kept walking to the phone. I dialed the hospital's number and asked to talk to Dr. Cullen.**

"**Hello?" Carlisle voice rang on the other side of the line.**

"**Carlisle, we're leaving," I ordered.**

"**What?" **

"**We must leave as soon as possible," I said forcing pushing myself to continue to speak.**

"**I'll be home in fifteen minutes." There was a click on the phone and I placed it back on the kitchen wall. I turned to see Esme looking at me timidly. I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me by talking first.**

"**I'll go get the things ready." She turned and walked away. I was relieved she didn't want to question me yet. I needed to get away from here before I regret my decision and beg Bella to allow me to stay.**

**Everyone packed quietly knowing this wasn't a good time to ask questions. By morning, we were done and ready to leave. I allowed the others to get into the cars first. **

**I placed a single rose in my room to say goodbye and to tell her I will always love her no matter how far away I am. My heart will always be with her no matter where I go. I only hope she will see it and forgive me for walking into her life and taking away her pure innocence.**

**I will leave no traces of my existence to make sure she is returned to the life she deserves. I glanced back one last time at the house before taking off towards our next destination. There were so many memories that I shared with my angel here and I will forever keep it in my heart. _Goodbye Bella._ **


	2. Depression

**Author's Note: Sorry if I'm not exactly getting Edward right but I am trying. This is my first attempt at his POV so it will be awhile until I get the hang of this. **

**Disclaimer: You are just plain thick if you think I own Twilight.**

_**Depression**_

**We had packed all night and were out driving out of town by dawn. I drove in the Volvo by myself, wanting to get some peace and quiet to carve the wonderful memories of this place into my heart. It would be the only thing that keeps me alive for the rest of eternity.**

**I knew that there will never be another creature that meant this much to me as she did, and I will never be able to forget her smile or any part of her. I missed her dearly and it's only been a couple of hours. I have grown so hopelessly dependent of having her company that I was lost without it. The rest of eternity will be sheer torture for ruining the innocence of an angel.**

**I drove my car into the Denali's driveway and parked it with the others before taking off into the nearest forest. I heard someone call my name but ignored it and continued running. **

**In my whole life, the most memorable pain was my transformation but I would rather go through that pain again just for this feeling to cease. This feeling was emptiness, I was missing a very important piece of myself and I will never get it back again. **

**My thoughts drifted back to Bella. I wondered what she was doing now, is she okay? Did she miss me? Of course not, she wanted me to leave. She would be much happier without me. Did she know that I missed her so? I pitied myself, I was a pathetic creature who lusted after a heavenly creature and got exactly what I deserved.**

**How was I to spend the rest of my day like this? I had no answer to my own questions. What happened to the always collected Edward Cullen? What happened to the Edward who was always right about everything? What happened to the Edward that was never swayed by emotions and found his life fulfilling inside himself? He disappeared when he met Isabella Swan. He learned that there was more to life. He learned the bittersweet feeling of love. Too bad he is a complete and utter wreck now.**

**I suddenly felt myself envy the humans. For them, death was so easy to accomplish and almost painless at times. I wished my own existence could end so easily. I wished to feel nothing at all, ever again. That would be pure bliss. Then maybe I be the wind that blows her hair or the sun that gives her warmth. **

**In reality, I had let her go and I may never get her back. I was lucky to be able to ever catch sight of her one more time. I sat there, drowning in my own misery for hours on end. I lost count of the hours that passed in a blur and the colors of the sky seemed to just be gray and nothing more.**

**I heard rustling in the trees and it snapped me out of my thoughts. **

**_Edward, I have something important to tell you._ **

**What else could possibly be important to me right now? I wanted to tune out again but knew that Alice wouldn't disturb me unless it was an emergency. I tried to dig into her thoughts for what she wanted me to know but she blocked me completely.**

_**Edward, please stay calm.**_

**She seemed reluctant somehow. I was getting a bit impatient. She came into sight a few moments later and she walked over to where I sat never meeting my eyes once. I grew suspicious and a bit panicky. What could cause her to act this way?**

"**Alice, tell me what's going on," I pleaded my voice wary. I wasn't sure how much more emotional blows I could take but I couldn't deny my curiosity. She reluctantly lifted her face and met my eyes for the first time and sat down.**

"**I just had a vision," she paused, her voice low and devastating. I tried once again to get it out of her thoughts but she placed a wall where the entrance leaving me clueless of her vision. I grabbed her shoulders and shook it gently.**

"**Alice, spit it out," I demanded. She broke free of my gasped and took in a deep breath.**

"**I saw Bella's house caught on fire and Charlie crying," she said slurring the words slightly as if she was trying to just get it over with. I froze with shock. No, Bella can't be.**

"**Alice, how long ago?"**

"**Just a few minutes ago," she answered returning her eyes to the ground. I jumped up wanting to return to Forks but she grabbed me and shook her head.**

"**Carlisle already called. We received news that the house burned to the ground and Bella was in there. Charlie invited us to her...funeral," Alice croaked. I shook my head in disbelief.**

**No, Bella couldn't be dead. She was perfectly fine when I left. She was supposed to live happily for the rest of her life. She can't leave me. I can't exist in a world where she doesn't exist.**

"**It's true, Edward. I can't see her anymore. I've tried so many times but it's like she has no future or...no longer alive." **

**I sank to my knees in quiet sobs. If I hadn't left her, this would've never happened. She would still be living if I hadn't left her alone. I promised to protect her and I failed. Why couldn't my life end instead of hers? She was so full of life and the most beautiful creature that ever walked this earth, why did her life end so soon?**

"**Alice, I want to go back to Forks," I stammered weakly. She nodded and helped me to my feet.**

"**I'm so sorry, Edward," I heard her say while we walked slowly back to the house. My angel was gone. What reason do I have for continuing this life?**

**Does anyone know the pain of having to attend your love's funeral when she laid in your arms just a few days ago? Does anyone know the regret of not being able to be there for her those last few moments? She must've hated me those last moments. I do not blame her, I hate myself as well.**

**_Can anyone return my angel to me?_ **


	3. Return

**Author's Note: I see that DECADE's hits are going up. How many of you actually went and re-read DECADE even a tiny bit since YEARS was posted?**

**Disclaimer: I am getting tired of doing this. Do we really have to do this every chapter? Anyone know?**

_**Return**_

**Days came and went without a single moment of happiness. My lips have forgotten how to smile and my tongue lost the ability of speech too. I answered when I was spoken to but never uttered a complete sentence. My family have stopped asking me to accompany them anywhere since eight years ago. I was dead inside and didn't bother to hide it. **

**I looked around and saw that my room was just as empty as I felt inside. I had stripped myself of my music collection when I found that every single song brought back memories that excruciatingly painful. I thought I might get closure if I went to her funeral but the sight of her empty coffin has haunted me until this very day.**

**Eternity was just too long.**

**I got up and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for another dreadful day at school. **

**After all these years, I finally understood why my family was so convinced that I should change Bella. They knew that I was going to be nothing but miserable if I lost her. But that realization came too late, I already had.**

**I picked a random shirt and pants to wear. I never cared much for what I wore and I cared even less now. When I finished getting ready, I heard a knock the door.**

_**Edward, it's time to go.**_

**I got up and opened the door to reveal Alice. She smiled at me, I nodded to acknowledge her but my expression didn't change.**

_**He's been wearing that expression for ten years. How much longer can this possibly take?**_

**I ignored her thoughts and walked out of my room and down the stairs. The others muttered their greetings but I just continued out the door and to the car. I got in and started the engine while the other made their way over. **

**I waited until they were all inside before pulling out of the driveway and drove to school. I tuned out their thoughts and focused on the road. The trees on either side of the road whizzed by in a blur and it made me remember how Bella hated my driving. I thought she was silly, of all the things she feared, it was my driving. The memory made the regular aching flare up even more and I winced at the pain.**

"**Edward, are you okay?" Jasper said attempting to send a wave of calm over me. The pain eased slowly back into its usual ache and I relaxed a bit. He sighed and shook his head.**

_**These occasions are getting more often with every passing day. He has to stop tormenting himself like this.**_

**Easy for him to say, I don't think he could do that if he was in my situation. I scolded myself for thinking those thoughts as soon as they began. He was not to blame, he may be the only reason why I was able to live with the pain till this day. **

**I pulled into the parking lot and parked easily in my usual spot. Since the first day, I had chosen the spot as far away from the front as possible to avoid the thoughts of those shallow girls who followed me everywhere for almost a week. The bell was going to ring in five minutes so I got out and made my way into the school.**

**I stared into space while the so called teachers lectured about whatever topic it is we were covering today. I answered their questions without hesitation but wasn't really listening to the question. I gave the expression 'I live in my own little world' a whole new meaning. The first two periods passed slowly like they were being squeezed through a narrow tube and then it was lunch time.**

**I made my way to the lunch room slowly not finding any reason to hurry. All I would do is sit there and pick at the tray of food until the lunch period ended anyway. I met up with the rest of the family outside the lunch room and pushed the double doors open to enter.**

**Something I never thought I'd smell again drifted to my nose and made every nerve in my body suddenly become alive again. My brain began functioning properly suddenly making the connection to one very special person. It was so much the same but so entirely different somehow. It can't be her.**

**I turned and focused on the spot the heavenly scent came from and instantly met a pair of golden eyes. I felt my eyes bulge out of my skull. Her face held the same shocked expression as mine did but her's held horror too. It looked like she was having an inner battle within herself. **

"**Bella," I whispered making it inaudible for human ears but I was sure she heard me.**

**She suddenly tore her eyes from mine and strode over to the nearest trash can and threw her untouched tray into it. She took off towards the exit at the speed that she thought was human but it was a bit too fast for a normal human being.**

**My mind screamed at me for letting her run away. I can't lose her again now that she's back. **

_**What the heck are you waiting for? Go after her or you'll never forgive yourself! I think we are all very tired of seeing you so depressed all the time.**_

**This was Rose's thoughts. She was actually encouraging me to go after Bella. I turned to her and nodded before heading towards the exit too. I wasn't going to let go this time. If she wants to leave, it will have to be over my ashes. It took longer than I wanted because I still had to walk human speed to avoid exposure for my family. **

**Once I got out to the parking lot I started running around to find Bella. It wasn't that hard considering she had the sweetest scent that has ever existed. I picked it up and tracked her down in her car near the front of the school.**

**She had her head on the steering wheel and her eyes were closed like she was concentrating really hard on something. My frustration at not being able to hear her thoughts flared again and I knocked on her window impatiently. She propped her head up and turned in my direction. The horror in her eyes returned and she gasped loudly. Her arms moved at lightning speed and she shoved the door opened. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the her door.**

"**Bella?" I asked hardly being able to believe that she was still here. She was sitting in front of me. She was alive and as lovely as ever. All of my pent up emotions broke free all at once and I could no longer retrain myself.**

**"Bella!" I said excitedly and ****pulled her to me and held her against my chest. My heart danced with happiness inside of me. She had lost her warmth but I didn't care as long as I was able to see her again I was content. **

**All too soon, she pushed me away roughly and stepped back putting a small distance between us. Even though it was only a foot at most but it felt like she was miles away. It felt like she was no longer there. What else did I expect? I was the one that caused her pain and I can't just ask her to fall back into my arms after all this time.**

**I stared at her and marveled at her. She was still herself but her features were brought out and became perfect. If I thought she looked like an angel before, she was a goddess now. **

**She shook her head, turned away, and ran back towards the school.**

**I stood there, paralyzed. She was back and she was probably angry at me. She had every reason to but I couldn't let go of her again. I will do whatever it takes to keep her by my side and I will shower her with love for the rest of eternity. I will not rest until she feels nothing but happiness. I took in a breath and walked back into the school. **

**My family stood outside the cafeteria with wild thoughts.**

_**Is that really her?**_

_**How can she still be alive?**_

_**Who changed her?**_

_**What happened?**_

_**She's back.**_

**I nodded simply and turned to walk to my next class. I had to gather my thoughts but fact is still fact. My angel was back and more heavenly than ever. I had some explaining to do and I couldn't afford to do it wrong. I couldn't afford to do anything wrong anymore.**

**I was willing to face anything if it's for her. **


	4. Fate

**Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed by now, I don't own Twilight.**

**Fate**

**I spent the next hour in a complete daze. I was editing my explanation over and over again and tried to make it sound less like I was making up an excuse for my actions. No matter what I did, it just didn't sound good enough and the anxiousness was unbearable. **

**The teacher asked me a question to check whether or not I was listening and I answered without a moment of hesitation. I didn't hear the question but the answer was easy to pick out from her mind. I've learned this stuff countless times and it was beginning to become a pain. I longed to run out of here and carry Bella to a place where we can be alone forever.**

**The bell rang and I jumped eagerly out of my seat and out the door not quite caring if I looked a bit too fast to be true. The sooner the school day was done, the sooner I was able to have a talk with Bella.**

**The hallway was filled with chattering students and their thoughts were even more noisy. I scanned their thoughts for any traces of Bella. It shouldn't be that hard to find, she was easily the most beautiful girl in this school. Rose's thoughts admitted that Bella was even more beautiful than herself which was a total surprise to me. **

**The thoughts of the male population made me furious and I wanted to break everyone of their necks. No one was to think of Bella in such a way. I tuned out for safety's sake and walked slowly to fifth period. I walked into History two minutes before the bell and almost jumped for joy at what I saw.**

**I saw the familiar long chocolate brown hair sitting next to my seat. She was hunched over a notebook in front of her scribbling something on the page. I made my way over to her wondering what could cause her to be so focused and unaware of her surroundings. I went over quietly and was able to catch a glance at the notebook in front of her through the curtain her hair made.**

_**Hate.**_

**I cringed at the word. Why would she write that word? I felt a surge of fear flow through my body. I was the reason for the word. I was her definition of the word. I steadied myself before pulling out the chair next to her and sank into it. I heard her let some air out of her lungs and realized that she hadn't been breathing. I ignored the thought of what would've happened if she was still human and I was this unobservant. She tensed and flicked her head up to look at me. It was now or never.**

"**Bella, we need to talk," I proclaimed. Her expression was unreadable and she blinked quickly before answering.**

"**No we don't. You have no right to talk to me or even _be_ in my life," she said harshly. She was right, I had no right to but I still had to because she was rapture to me.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry."**

"**Sorry just doesn't cut it, Edward," she snapped.**

**The History teacher raised his voice to demand our attention for the start of his lecture. I cursed him for interrupting our conversation no matter where it was heading and unwillingly turned my head to the front.**

**Throughout the lesson, my eyes darted to Bella numerous times but she stubbornly kept herself faced front and didn't look at me once. Her icy attitude made my stomach knot and I squirmed in my seat. **

**When the bell rang she got up with more grace than I have ever seen and flew out of the room before I could stop her. I sighed in defeat and got up from my seat to leave. This was going to be more difficult than I imagined. **

**My Bella has grown a backbone and she was definitely more resilient than before. She was the one in control now. It felt uncomfortable to have no choice in the matter, she had always given in to me and I was spoiled by it.**

**The others waited for me at the front door of the school. Everyone except Alice. I stared questioningly at them and Rosalie sighed and gave me the answer I was looking for.**

_**Alice went off when she saw Bella pass us. I think she went to talk to Bella herself. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you.**_

**I didn't but if Alice can't do it, no one can. Alice was Bella's best friend and Bella was the closest with her. I had a very dim hope and I was afraid it would grow too large and crush me if Alice failed.**

**I propelled myself forward and exited the school. The others followed me in silence but their thoughts were loud and questioning. I got in the car and drove out of the parking lot.**

**Where are they now? I wondered. I didn't see them in the parking lot and didn't smell Bella so she couldn't be near. Part of me wanted Alice to succeed but part of me wanted to talk to Bella myself and solve the problem I caused. That is, if Bella ever allowed me to explain myself. I pulled into the driveway and pulled the car into the garage. I stepped out of the car and went up to my room to wait for Alice's return. **

**I was not one for patience and Alice was certainly taking her time wherever she was. I sat in my room looking out the window in an attempt to calm my thoughts but it was useless. My nostrils flared as the minutes passed and still no sign of Alice.**

**Finally, a strange car drove into our driveway and I spotted Alice in the passenger seat next to Bella. I bounded up and ran downstairs to open the door hoping she would come in to say hello to the family at least. Esme jumped out of my way when she saw me coming down the stairs. She clearly heard them drive in and was just about to open the door herself. I was one step ahead of her and swung the door wide open in time to see Bella's car disappear from the house's view. I felt myself shrink in disappointment and turned to walk back to my room.**

_**Don't you at least want to know what happened?**_

**Alice thought as she entered the house. I swung around and faced her nodding quickly. She smirked and replayed the conversation for me from the parking lot to Bella's house. **

**I was disappointed that Alice couldn't bring up the subject at hand to Bella but was delighted that I now knew where her house was. I felt so much guilt at the knowledge that Bella was changed the day after our break-up. I laughed inwardly at the irony of things, I left her to save her from this life and as soon as I did she was damned to it. The only thing I wanted to prevent occurred while I was trying to prevent it.**

**I was shocked that Bella lived with another vampire. I got his name from Alice's thoughts and was determined to meet this Henry. Bella had refused the subject all through the conversation but I was relieved that she didn't blame anyone but me for what happened.**

"**Thanks," I muttered to Alice when she was done replaying the events from her thoughts. She nodded happily and smiled.**

"**You're welcome," she replied. "And Edward, if it was meant to be then it will be and I know you two or meant to be." I smiled weakly in return and went up to my room.**

**I wasn't sure of this anymore. I just knew that we have to take charge of our own fate and not let it fall into someone else's hands. I wasn't going to give up until she tells me she no longer has any feeling towards me from her own lips. **

**Bella can run but she can't hide. I was going to sway her someday even if it took another ten, hundred, or thousand years. **


	5. Argument

**Author's Note: I hope this is helping you guys understand Edward's reasons better because it is a true pain sometimes trying to analyze his character.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight. Simple enough?**

**I refrained from going to Bella's house and see her because I knew I had to give her space or she'd run away even more than she already did. I don't think I could track her if she wanted to get away from me. Instead, I waited impatiently for morning to arrive and began to get ready for school. Bella has made me look forward to another day again by just being present in my life. I took a bit of extra time taking a shower and dressing so I wouldn't have free time to get anxious again. I went downstairs and saw the others already ready and waiting for me. They were all blocking their thoughts from me, probably because they didn't want to bother me with more thoughts of Bella than I already have.**

**I grabbed my keys from the hanger by the door and went out to the car. The others followed quietly but I think they were a bit anxious too. I wasn't the only one that loved Bella. They all were happy to see her back, even Rosalie. They just wished it didn't have to end up like this. I got in the car and gunned the engine. It came to life instantly and I pulled out of the driveway, driving to school.**

_**Edward, sooner or later she'll realize why you did what you did and forgive you. Bella's not an unreasonable person, she'll listen eventually; she's just too shocked right now. Give her some time, you'll see.**_

**I smiled at Alice for her comforting thoughts but I already wasted enough time and couldn't afford to lose anymore. **

**I drove into the parking lot and pulled into my parking space easily. The school's entire student population was standing around in the parking lot by their cars in groups and talking about random subjects. **

**I scanned for Bella and spotted her down my left. She was having a conversation with Troy. His thoughts infuriated me and anger threatened to consume me. I calmed myself, reminding myself that I had more important issues on my hands right now.**

**Bella dismissed Troy's offer to take her to class and walked away. When she was at the entrance to the school she paused to glance at her watch. I made my way towards her hoping she wouldn't try to run. She looked up and caught sight of me. **

**Instantaneously, she walked into the empty school as if she's seen a ghost. She walked much faster now, she was going at vampire speed-walking speed. I sped up too in an attempt to keep up with her.**

**She broke out in a run in response to my speed and I was forced to do so too. She was fast but not as fast as me. She must've realized it because she suddenly stopped and threw me a hateful glare.**

"**What do you want?" She asked coldly.I stopped in my tracks, a bit shocked that she had given up so easily. I gazed at her angry expression. I knew it wasn't the time, but she was adorable when she was angry. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for the briefest second before they returned to normal.**

"**I want to talk to you," I replied knowing I was pushing my luck.**

"**I thought I made it clear I didn't want to talk to _you_," she snapped. It seemed that she knew exactly what to say to ruin my day. She knew exactly what she was doing and her words reflected it. This was a side of Bella I've never seen before and it only made her more special. No one have ever hurt me with words before.**

"**Bella, I know you're mad at me and I don't blame you-" **

"**I don't either. In fact, I blame _you_," she interrupted cleverly. I let out a sigh and pulled my gaze from hers, tired of looking at the coldness in them. She wasn't going to make this easy for me.**

"**I know but can't you at least give me a chance to explain myself?" I shot back getting a bit frustrated.**

"**Why? So you can lie to me again, and a few month later, decide to leave again?" She argued matching my statement. "You know, it was bad enough that you left. The least you could've done was let me believe that you never existed but you just had to leave your stupid rose behind. So pardon me for not wanting to get hurt again." Her words were dripping with sarcasm but I was too shocked to say anything back. She had misunderstood everything. While I was in a daze, she turned and walked away. I wanted to follow her but my legs refused to obey my brain and remained planted on the spot where she left me.**

**I stood there until the bell rang. I didn't even remember going to class today but somehow I ended up in the lunchroom a while later. I got the food that I was going to use as my prop today and sat down at our usual table. I picked at my food while re-running the conversation I had with Bella this morning wondering where everything went wrong. When the bell rang again for fifth period, I had picked my food into microscopic pieces. I got up swiftly and dumped the tray into the trash.**

**I followed the rest of the student body into the hall and went to my Theater class. I don't know why I was signed up for this class but didn't feel the need to go through the long process of having it changed. Besides, I've never had a problem reciting lines from a piece of paper and play pretend like I was in the story. It just required a bit more attention than usual, but mostly, it was a lot of down time without the background noise of the teacher's lecture.**

**Author's Note: Review!**

**I still don't see you press the button.**

**Press the button!**

**Love you all! **


	6. Multiple Personalities

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who pressed the button! **

**Disclaimer: No own nothing.**

**I walked into class and saw that I was one of the first ones here. The teacher was in his seat and didn't even look up when I entered. He was reading a script for Romeo and Juliet and the lines were read loudly in his mind. I wondered why he would want to read that for. I sat down in a desk and stared absently at the door for a minute as the class began to fill up with students. **

**Right before the bell rang, Bella strode in and shock crossed her face as she saw me. I looked around quickly and refrained from smiling as I realized the only available seat was next to me. She kept her expression blank and walked over to the teacher's desk and gave him her schedule. She turned and kept her eyes on the empty desk while she walked over to it. I was either in for another scolding or she just didn't realize I was there. She sat down in the chair and turned to me.**

"**Alright, spit it out. Go ahead, explain to me what happened," she ordered. My forehead creased in confusion. I thought she didn't want to hear my explanations. "Are you going to explain or just sit there like a rock?" I couldn't keep up with her anymore. She was complex before, but never like this, it's almost...unreasonable. At least, she was still yelling at me so I wasn't imagining things before.**

"**Bella, it doesn't matter what I say, does it? You won't listen either way," I responded calmly even though my mind was racing to comprehend what she expected this time. Her jaw dropped open slightly before she gathered herself back together and took a deep breath. **

"**How do you know I won't listen?" She contradicted. "I'm listening now, tell me," she said softly making her voice sound like a siren and I was the ship. I would've crashed into a rock if she continued like that but I truly didn't believe she would actually listen to what I had to say. I didn't even know why she was doing this now.**

"**Today is the day to get to know your classmates, so please socialize and make friends with the people you will be working with throughout the year." The teacher proclaimed loudly. This was an excuse for him to finish his reading but I was glad that he wasn't going to make us do mindless work to pass the time.**

"**Well? You wanted to talk to me this morning and now you suddenly have nothing to say?" Bella insisted. I decided now would be the time to vocalize my confusion.**

"**Bella, I don't know what to expect anymore, you keep switching personalities."**

"**I don't need your opinion on my personality. Are you going to explain or not?" She snapped impatiently. Bella has grown a temper too. I was ticking her off and this may be my only chance. I nodded and began to plan my speech out in my head.**

"**I left he rose as a goodbye and to tell you I will always love you no matter where I was. I never meant for you to misunderstand," I stated truthfully. I saw her jaw lock together and felt myself stop breathing, anticipating her to yell some more.**

"**Go on," she said through her teeth. I let out a tiny breath, relieved.**

"**I thought that if I left, you would have a chance at a normal, happy life. I had no idea, I never intended for this to happen," I continued wondering when she would relax.**

"**Stop, that's enough," she hissed. I wanted to comfort her. I reached over to touch her hand but she pulled away in fear. "Don't touch me," she warned shaking her head. "Did you think that you can just walk back into my life after ten years? I'm not the Bella you met years ago and you're not the Edward I fell in love with. I'm no longer that naive and trusting," she concluded getting up from her seat. My heart shattered into a million tiny particles as she got up and walked over to the teacher's desk. The pain in my chest was so overwhelming, I heard a loud ringing in my ear and was unable to hear what she said to the teacher before leaving hastily.**

**When she was out the door, I felt sick to my stomach and the pain deepened leaving me gasping for air. I laid my head on the desk and watched my breathing carefully for the remainder of the period. It amazed my how labored my breathing had become. I didn't need to breath, I didn't need to for almost a hundred years now but I suddenly felt so breathless and...hurt. How could someone hurt me like she did without even touching me? There wasn't anything Bella couldn't do, I reminded myself. **

**The bell rang and the class emptied. I pulled myself onto my feet and left too. This pain was getting unbearable and I felt the strongest urge to see her. I didn't care if she was just going to yell at me again or slam the door in my face but I had to see her. I saw Alice in the parking lot and she smiled at me.**

"**Go ahead, I'll tell the others," she said knowingly. **

"**Thank you, Alice," I said before getting in my car and drove off in the direction to her house. I drove as fast as I could without being plain reckless and in less than five minutes, I drove into her driveway. **

**The house was the color of brick and it was a classic beauty like Bella was. The mailbox was white with small black designs on it. I got out and walked towards the front door. When I reached it, the door swung open revealing Bella with wet hair, short shorts, and a snug t-shirt. I smiled at the thought that she just took a shower. She smelled fresh and tempting making it harder than usual to not jump on her.**

"**Did you forget the key-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw me and the smile disappeared. I feared that she may slam the door in my face but quickly reminded myself that Bella was never that rude. "How did you know where I live?" She asked not sounding too happy.**

"**I heard it from Alice's mind," I responded casually. "Can I come in?" I was half-expecting her to say no and kick the door closed, but instead, she turned and walked into the house leaving the door open for me. I followed her in and clicked the door closed. I continued to follow her into the living room that was painted a light blue. She turned abruptly and I jumped back to avoid collision with her.**

"**What do you want now?" She asked coldly. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I couldn't just say that I wanted to see her.**

"**I um wanted to see if you're okay." She raised in eyebrow, seeing through my lie.**

"**Why wouldn't I be?" She shot back. I heard a car entering the driveway, and by the look on her face, she did too. "Who is that?" She asked. I shrugged and zoomed in on the thoughts of whoever it is outside. **

_**Who's car is that? I wonder if Bella brought home a guest, but she never does. I wonder if she's in a better mood today, she's been a bit moody lately. Maybe I should take her out or something. **_

**It was a guy. I remembered Bella lived with another guy. What did he mean take her out? I thought Alice said they were just friends. He walked up to the house and opened the door with a key.**

"**Bella, you home?" He asked walking in.**

"**Yeah, I'm in here," Bella said using a different tone than she did a moment ago. He came into sight wearing a smile from ear to ear. He was blond with blue eyes and a very attractive person overall.**

_**Who is he?**_

"**Bella, who is this?" He asked looking at me with curiosity. I wanted to answer but Bella would think it was a bit rude and I couldn't afford to tick her off right now.**

"**This is Edward, he's an old friend of mine," Bella answered sweetly. I winced at the word 'friend'. I could never be friends with Bella and would kill myself if she just considered us friends. Bella wore a satisfied smile on her face and I sensed she was doing this intentionally. "Edward, this is Henry." Henry made his way to me and held out his hand to shake mine. I intertwined mine in his and squeezed it with all my might as we shook each other's hands. He returned my force with his own. Neither of us gave up even if the pain was slowly getting to us.**

_**This may hurt but I have to draw the limit for Bella.**_

**I almost laughed at his thought but was too busy keeping my grip on his hand. **

"**Okay, that's enough hand shaking," Bella said breaking us apart. "Henry, don't you have a game to watch or something?" She asked urgently. I glared at him with pure anger flowing through my body. He returned my glare for a moment before cursing under his breath and went upstairs. Bella turned to me abruptly with the same icy expression as before. "So what is it that you want?"**

"**Who is he?" I already knew but I wanted to hear it from her mouth to confirm nonetheless.**

"**I don't think that's any of your business," she replied with an amused smile. She found this funny?**

"**I don't like the thoughts he was having and it _is _my business," I corrected frustrated that she avoided my question.**

"**No it isn't. You pushed me out of your life, so you have no saying in who and what is in my life," she snapped matching my annoyance. I wasn't going to beat her at this and this it was best I back down while I still can.**

"**Bella, what do you want me to do for you to forgive me?" I truly didn't know anymore. Clearly, apologizing didn't work. I hoped she could tell me so I would at least have a clue. **

"**I don't know. I'll tell you when I think of something," she responded slyly. "Can you leave now?" Not if I can help it. **

"**Actually, I think that Henry would like some company as he watches the game," I smiled mischievously at her and ran upstairs. I heard her sigh and close the door she held open for me to leave earlier. **

**I spent the remainder of the night trying to be civil with Henry and pry his brain for what went on between him and Bella. I was satisfied with I found. She has refused him more than several times and hasn't dated once in the ten years we were apart. This, at least gives me hope that she still hasn't forgotten. Henry though continues to think there was still a chance for him. I wanted to tell him 'not unless I was burned to ashes' but didn't want to give him any ideas. I wasn't going to lose to him as long as Bella still hasn't said that she no longer feels an ounce of feelings for me.**

**Author's Note: Press the button if you want more.**

**Press it! **

**See you!**


	7. Jealousy

**Author's Note: Now, who do you side with? Bella or Edward? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**I stayed over at her house until morning and only left to change and get ready for school. I didn't mind the awkwardness between Henry and I as long as I was there to make sure he wasn't going to try anything. **

**I drove home thinking about how Bella was dressed yesterday. I thought she was absolutely beautiful before but now she was...irresistible. She was not the Bella I met ten years ago. This Bella is more mature, confident, and much more resilient. Esme told me that I always needed to get my way and was lucky to find someone who was willing for me to have it like Bella and that's why she's perfect for me, but I found that I loved her more because of her new found courage. No one has ever told me no before and Bella has done it numerous times in a matter of days. She's driving me mad, and for the first time in almost a hundred years, I feel like a teenage boy again.**

**I pulled into the driveway and Alice sprung out from inside and bounded towards me. I opened the door and she pulled me out by my arm.**

"**How did it go?" She asked excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at her.**

"**You don't know?" She shook her head disappointedly.**

"**No. I don't know why but whenever I try to see something that involves Bella it seems like it isn't there or something. Like she doesn't have a future at all. In fact, I can't see anyone involved with her at the moment either," she explained curiously. I remembered that feeling, it was the first time I met her.**

"**I feel like that all the time," I muttered. "Is that why we thought she was dead?" Alice nodded agreeing with me. Alice couldn't even be sure of my future with Bella. I guess I'll have to find out for myself now. **

"**So, how did it go?" She pressed. I smiled at her enthusiasm.**

"**It was interesting," I mumbled walking into the house. Alice seemed satisfied by my answer because it wasn't 'she yelled at me and kicked me out' and followed me in. The family was still getting ready since it was at least 20 minutes until we had to leave for school but Carlisle was downstairs reading the newspaper. He looked up and gave me a smile as a greeting.**

"**You seem to be in a better mood this morning," he commented. I shrugged and ran upstairs to get ready. I was in a better mood than usual. **

**I showered and pulled on fresh clothes before going downstairs. Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper. They were looking at each other in silence and their thoughts blank. They were having a passionate moment so I went into the kitchen instead. Esme was painting the cupboards a light lavender when I walked in.**

"**Hello Edward," she said never looking away from her work.**

"**Hello Esme," I greeted.**

"**Where have you been all night?" She asked clearly already knowing the answer.**

"**I was at Bella's, watching sports with her...Henry." I didn't know exactly what Henry was to Bella. A friend, then they wouldn't be living together. A brother, not with the feelings he has for her and the affection she holds for him. A boyfriend, I detested that idea and refused to think that was a possibility.**

"**You don't like watching sports," she stated simply.**

"**I wasn't watching it exactly. I was watching..."**

"**You were watching Bella and Henry," she finished for me. I nodded and she smiled placing down her paintbrush. "It's alright dear, nothing to be embarrassed about. I understand completely. But you must remember not to overdo it or you'll drive her away." Esme sounded so motherlike just then. I nodded again. "All Bella needs is time right now. She'll make the right decision come time, but you can't rush her. Sometimes the best thing to do is let things be and make small gestures instead of being too aggressive."**

_**Edward, time to go.**_

"**I have to go. Thank you Esme," I said heading out of the kitchen and to the front door.**

"**Good luck."**

**I thought about what Esme said throughout the drive to school. Small gestures? A woman's mind is so complicated and unreasonable. Is there a definite answer to every problem or is it just random? I parked the car and pushed the door open. My family did the same but much slower. I got out and locked the doors before walking towards the school. I wonder where Bella was. **

"**Isn't that Bella?" Emmett said from behind me. **

**I turned to see Bella arriving in a dark green car. I recognized Henry in the driver's seat. She was turned away from me and towards him so I couldn't read her expression.**

_**She is so beautiful. I'm glad I finally convinced her to give me a chance. I wonder how it would feel...**_

**Henry suddenly leaned in and planted his lips onto Bella's. She froze and didn't respond but didn't pull away either. After a moment, she pulled away and muttered a low good bye before getting out of the car.**

"**Um, we'll go to class now," Alice said shooing the others into the school even though class didn't start for ten minutes.**

_**Did I just see what I thought I saw?**_

_**How could she?**_

_**Edward looks like he could murder.**_

_**Edward, please calm down. Don't get ahead of yourself, maybe it's just a misunderstanding.**_

**I felt a variety of feelings and some I couldn't even begin to describe. Bella was walking to towards the doors of the school a few yards from where I stood with her eyes facing front. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her into the empty part of the school. I managed to go a few yards before she wrenched herself from my grip and halted to a stop.**

"**What is it now?" She demanded. **

**I wanted to answer but reminded myself that we can't talk here. Instead of answering, I grabbed her again and held on to her wrist tighter and tugged her into the school. She twisted and struggled to get herself free but I continued to hold my grip not giving her an inch. As soon as we were alone, I turned to face her.**

"**Bella, what did I just see?" I said through my teeth. One of the things I couldn't control was anger, and I wasn't just angry this time, I was fuming. She looked at me dubiously like she had no idea what I was referring to.**

"**What are you talking about?" She pulled her gaze from mine hiding her expression from me.**

"**What were you doing in that car?" I specified having trouble keeping my voice at a normal tone.**

"**It isn't any of your business," she flared. She wasn't the only one angry this time and I wasn't going to just let it go. She spun around ready to leave but I grabbed her and pulled her closer to meet my eyes.**

"**Bella, why did he have his filthy lips on you?" I haven't held her this close in a long time but I was too confused to enjoy it. Her eyes turned hazy as I continued to look at her.**

"**Um, we're dating?" she stuttered indecisively. I tightened my grip on her waist to keep from taking my anger out on my surroundings and took a moment to calm myself enough to form coherent words.**

"**Not if I can help it," her closeness finally got to me. I pushed my lips onto hers. I pulled her even closer and released my passion and need for contact with her that I kept inside for so long. She didn't pull away and my soul jumped for joy at her lack of struggle. She didn't respond but at least she didn't pull away. After an eternity, I forced myself to pull away and look her in the eyes. I felt her tremble slightly in my arms and wondered if I was still able to dazzle her like I did years ago. "Bella, I will not let him have you unless I am in shreds and burning to ashes. Do you understand me?" She paused for a moment just staring at me before nodding once. I smiled satisfied and released her. "See you in History." I was definitely looking forward to it. **

**I walked to my first class still feeling the tingling her lips left on mine. In the moment that we kissed, I felt like my feet has left the ground and she has lifted me amongst the stars and the heavens. The moment our lips met, all other thoughts melted into nothing. She extinguished my anger without even trying. This was a battle I couldn't afford to lose.**

**Author's Note: What is a word to describe this? Passion I think. Review! Next chapter will be quite interesting and if you want it, press the pretty button and type in a review. **


	8. I Haven't Forgotten

**Author's Note: Here is Edward's version of the chapter 'LETTER'. Everyone loved Bella's version, let's see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Twilight?**

_**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN**_

**I rushed to lunch eager to see Bella. I didn't know how I survived ten years without her because it drives me crazy to be away from her for one measly second. I was the first one to reach the cafeteria. I strode over to the lunch lines and grabbed two trays, one for Bella and one for myself. Even though neither of us can consume any of it but I felt joy in doing something for her. I placed it on my usual table just as my family entered. **

_**Why are you so early?**_

**I grinned at Emmett's thoughts and waved them over as the cafeteria began to fill up with students. My family got in line to buy their props and I caught sight of Bella walking in. She seemed to be concentrating on something and made her way to one of the most crowded lunch lines there was. Her long brown hair trailed behind her, spreading her sweet scent all over the place. My still heart fluttered at the sight of her and my legs began to move forward to get closer to her being. I planted myself in her path and she stopped in her tracks.**

"**I already bought food for you," I whispered. She gave me an annoyed glare.**

"**I don't need you help. I've been doing this by myself for a while now," she responded. She used her arms and pushed me aside and kept walking. **

_**Edward let her, we have to have a talk with her later. We don't need to make her more angry than she needs to be.**_

**I turned away from Bella and faced Rosalie.I sighed in defeat and walked back over to join my family. I sat down and waited for Bella to come join us.**

_**How come you haven't asked her what happened after we left?**_

**Rosalie scolded me silently but she sounded genuinely concerned. I was surprised and my face showed it.**

_**Oh, don't look at me like that. I am not unreasonable, you know? This is clearly our fault, how can we blame her? Besides, don't you want her to forgive you? **_

**I nodded.**

_**Then we have to know what caused everything to know how to make up for it.**_

**I still couldn't believe it.**

_**Edward, she's not coming over here!**_

**I looked up and saw Bella walking across the cafeteria with a tray in her hand. She dropped it on an empty table at the farthest end of the cafeteria. She sat down facing her back to me.**

**Rosalie got up with her untouched tray and glided over to the table Bella sat. The rest of the family got up too and I followed suit. We received startled stares as we walked away from our usual table and towards Bella. I ignored their child-like thoughts and concentrated on Bella. **

**Her hair was swept over shoulder shielding part of her face. Her eyes were shut showing off her long elegant lashes. She looked peaceful and heavenly and it pained me to disturb her. She seemed like she was sleeping but I knew better.**

**All of us sat ourselves across from her. Our movement made her open her eyes to reveal the deep gold hidden behind her eyelids. **

"**We thought that since you wouldn't come to us, we'll come to you," Jasper said sending waves of calmness to her. She shielded herself causing him to frown disapprovingly.**

"**Bella, please tell us what happened," Rosalie cut in. Bella stared at her in surprise but quickly shook it off.**

"**It really isn't any of your business. Stop Jasper." she snapped flaring her temper again. Jasper obeyed immediately and looked a bit taken aback at her tone. I suppressed a grin, I wasn't the only one who on the other end of her new found temper.**

"**Bella, please?" Alice started in. Bella let out a heavy sigh and I knew that she has finally given in.**

"**The day after you guys left, I came to the house and found nothing," she began in a low voice. It sounded like she was censoring something but couldn't quite figure out what. "Then I went to the meadow and got lost. I don't know who attacked me but I woke up alone. I faked my death and left Forks," she concluded and looked up. I felt sadness, anger, and regret consume me. I wasn't even there when she was in pain and lonely. I wasn't there when she needed help the most. I have failed her.**

"**Is that why I saw a fire and Charlie crying?" Alice confirmed. Bella nodded sadly at the memory. "Bella, we thought you died. I didn't see any more visions of you so I thought that confirmed it." It seemed that fate was against us since the beginning and event after event just added to it. I stared at the table while my mind drowned in its own thoughts. "Bella, we're so sorry. If we had known, we would've came back." Bella let out a humorous laugh and I looked up to see what was so funny. **

"**If. Do you know how long I've pondered on the word _if_?" She asked sarcastically. The bell rang and she got up to dump her tray and left. **

_**She seems angry.**_

_**I don't blame her for feeling that way.**_

_**Edward, what are you going to do?**_

_**Don't worry Edward. She'll be okay soon.**_

**I got up and threw both of my trays into the garbage and walked out of the lunchroom and to class. **

**I knew what I was going to do. I had to return Bella to her life like I was supposed to ten years ago. It was selfish of me to expect her to forgive me for the pain I've caused her. Henry worshiped her and would find joy in making her happy. All I could offer her was more tears and pain. I knew I couldn't leave and never see her again so I settled on just being the shadow of her past that is always by her side to protect her.**

**I walked into the classroom and took my seat next to her silently. She never looked up and I never allowed my eyes to dart over to her. I took notes as an excuse to keep myself busy and to keep from screaming as loud as I can to release my anger. As soon as I heard the bell, I flounced out of my seat and was out the door as fast as I can manage.**

**I walked out to the parking lot and waited for my family in the car. They all seemed depressed and emotionally exhausted but I was a hundred times what they did. I drove home in silence trying to decide what I was to do first. I stopped when we got into the garage and opened the door to get out.**

_**Edward, are you okay?**_

**I ignored Alice and walked up to my room. I grabbed a stack of paper and sat myself on the desk in the corner. I was going to assure her that I will resign from bothering her any longer but how? **

**Over the several hours, I composed and threw away at least thirty pieces of paper. I knew her birthday was tomorrow and wanted her to know someone still remembered even if everyone else have forgotten. They didn't seem right or too blunt. Some were too emotional and I couldn't allow Bella to see what a pathetic creature I was. When I was finally done, the floor was scattered with balled up paper balls. I re-read to make sure I had everything I needed to say written down. **

_Bella,_

_You asked whether or not I knew how long you pondered on the word if, but what you didn't know was that I did too. I did since the day I left you and the possibilities tormented me for ten years. I left you wanting you to live a normal, happy, human life. I never intended for my decision to be the cause of all this. At the news of your death, I wanted to end my own miserable existence in order to be along side you again but couldn't bear to hurt Carlisle and Esme. When you reappeared, I was overwhelmed with happiness and disbelief that I didn't lose you. I understand why you never wanted to see me ever again and I will honor your decision. From now on, I will simply gaze at you from afar and wallow in my own regret. I will never again disturb your life again. Happy birthday Bella. I will always love you no matter where I am._

_Edward._

**I sighed in satisfaction and folded the piece of paper. I heard Alice approached the door and got up to open it for her. She handed me a rose and smiled weakly at me.**

_**Here, give her this. It's her birthday gift from all of us.**_

**I pulled Alice into a hug and she patted my back to comfort me.After a moment, I pulled away and nodded at her before leaving. **

**I ran to her house with the letter tucked away safely in my pocket and the rose in my hand. I used the tall tree outside to climb up to her window.She was laying on the bed with her eyes tightly closed. She seemed to do this when she was in thought and I took this chance to push her window open slightly. I set the letter on the floor by the window and the rose on top of it before jumping back out and running back into the trees. I took one last glance at her window before it disappeared from sight. **

_**Happy Birthday My Love.**_

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Review!**


	9. Second Chances

**Author's Note: Okay, a little reminder, this happens on Bella's birthday. And it was named Hide and Seek in Bella's POV. This was one of the fun chapters aside from the depressing ones I wrote before.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red.**

**Violets are blue.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**So please don't sue.**

**The sun was rising, slowly lighting the sky up in brilliant colors. Another day just passed and my existence was another day older but I felt like I was dead inside. Today was Bella's birthday. It was the day that she was brought into this world, and because of this day she was able to change my life and made me****cherish every waking moment. And all I was able to give her was one rose and a stupid letter? I scolded myself for my own stupidity and selfishness and hopped off the tree branch I was sitting on and ran home.**

**When the house came into view, so did Alice. She stood by the open garage with a grin on her face. I walked up to her and she dropped the car's keys into my hand. She gestured to my car and I saw that inside was packed with red roses.**

"**I had a feeling that you would want to do more," she said knowingly.**

"**Thank you, Alice," I muttered getting in the car. **

"**You're welcome. There's a lot more in the trunk. Write something in the card and give it to her," she said handing me the card and waving goodbye. I nodded and pulled out of the garage heading to Bella's house.**

**The smell of the flowers was heavy and made me a bit uncomfortable in the small space that Alice still left for me. I pressed hard on the accelerator to get there a bit faster. I stopped before going into her driveway and sighed. I couldn't give them to her in person because I had promised to leave her alone so I will have to find a way to get these to her without her knowing.**

**I listened in and found that Henry was in his room with music blaring so he wouldn't really hear me if I made movements. I stepped out of the car and made my way quietly to the side of the house where her window was. I climbed the tree nearest to it and peered inside. **

**Bella was laying on her bed with her eyes closed again. Her face was fixed in a focused expression and I pushed the window open letting it creak a bit to test her. She didn't even stir or opened her eyes. I pushed it open more and she laid undisturbed. What was she thinking about? It was probably better this way so I can sneak the flowers up here. I stepped into her room soundlessly and grabbed a pen from a desk and pulled out the card from my pocket. I quickly scribbled down a quick thoughtful note and pinned it to the wall.**

_Bella, _

_Happy birthday, there are 1000 roses here, 100 for each of your birthdays that I missed. They do not compare to you, but they are as close as any object can get to be able to compare to your beauty. _

_Edward._

**I guess she was probably tired of reading notes from me but it was the only way I could communicate without breaking my promise to her.**

**I climbed back out of the room and returned to my car to grab as many flowers that I could to bring into her room. I placed them in every available space on the floor and it took me several trips but it was worth it. I was surprised that she didn't even notice my presence and seemed utterly undisturbed. I finished my last trip and grabbed the letter that I left her last night and placed it on her night stand before leaving. I was tempted to peck her on the cheek but reminded myself that she was not to know I was here. I did what I came to do and it was time to go.**

**I got back in my car and drove away. I decided to return the car home and come back to watch her from a distance. My heart longed to see her even though she didn't know I was there. I drove the car into the garage and pushed the button to close it. I got out and ran out before it dropped to the ground. For the hundredth time, I went back to Bella's house.**

**Part of me wished that I was able to see her reaction when she saw the roses but part of me feared her reaction. I was acting like a complete love-stricken fool and it was ridiculous at my age. I went at semi-speed to get to satisfy both parties of my mind. **

**I got out of the trees in time to hear a low giggle and see a stream of rose petals fly from her window and scatter with the wind. I blinked at the sky wondering what just happened. Did she not like it? How did she get them to do that? Her window slapped closed and the curtains closed shut. **

**I didn't hear or see any other movements in her house for a while but then I saw her leave the house and ran into the trees. I propelled myself forward and kept far away enough distance between us so that she wouldn't hear me. She stopped at a small lake with water lilies floating in it. I've never seen this place and I've been here quite often. It's probably because I always had a target to get to. I stepped forward to have a better view of her and stepped on some dry leaves that emitted a crunching sound. Her face flicked over to the area I was standing on and began to scan it.**

"**Whoever you are, show yourself," she ordered. I didn't want to take a chance so I began to retreat a bit, but as soon as I did, she focused on the exact spot I was in and met my eyes with hers. I moved away but listened carefully for a sign of her following me. "Edward, I know it's you. Come out," she screamed to nowhere in particular. She didn't sound angry, she actually sounded a bit . . . amused. "Come out here now or I'll never talk to you ever again!" She added showing her impatience. **

**I would rather her never talk to me ever again then yell at me some more. It was hard to admit it but I was a bit afraid of her now. I suddenly heard a loud splash and then silence. Oh no, Bella! I ran back to the pond and didn't find a trace of her. Bella, please be okay. I can't lose her again. I dived into the water without a second thought and searched desperately for her. This lake wasn't big but I couldn't find her at all. I panicked and swam back to the top.**

"**Bella!" I screamed hoping against all hope to hear her voice answer me to let me know she was okay.**

"**Yes?" A musical voice asked. I turned and saw her on the edge of the lake smiling pleasantly with her hair and clothes soaked with water. I was completely consumed by relief and swam over to her at lightning speed. I threw myself at her and hugged her as tight as I could.**

"**Bella, I thought something happened to you," I gasped no longer controlling my emotions. She laughed and pushed me off gently. How could she laugh at that?**

"**Edward, vampires can't drown," she stated. I've completely forgotten about that. I was too busy worrying about her safety to let my brain process the situation. I straightened trying to gather what dignity I had left and get out of her sight.**

"**I didn't think of that," I muttered ashamedly. She stared at me intently but I couldn't read her expression.**

"**Well, you wouldn't come out so I thought I'd force you out." I stared at her blankly. When did she learn to manipulate me? And I thought she didn't want me around.**

"**I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," I pointed out.**

"**If your idea of leaving me alone is leaving me devastating letters then you so don't get the point." She is annoyed at my letters. But that still doesn't answer my question. "You don't get it, do you?" I shook my head splashing her with water from my hair. She shrieked as they hit her and I was afraid she may add another reason to her list of why she hated me.**

"**I'm sorry," I whispered not really knowing why I apologized this time. Maybe for splashing her. Maybe for letting her know I was here or maybe for leaving her.**

"**I have decided to give you another chance," her voice cut through my thoughts like a knife and I opened my mouth to express my gratitude but she interrupted me. "But we start from the very beginning," she bargained. I nodded prepared to agree to whatever it is she wanted from me. And we will start right now, on a clear plate. I held out my hand to introduce myself anew.**

"**Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I announced cheerfully. She giggled but didn't take my hand. She placed her hand on my chest instead and pushed with her weight and I fell backwards into the water.**

"**And I'm Isabella Swan," she responded taking off in the direction to her house. I shook my head to get all the water out of my hair. I muttered a chain of complaints but felt like I was floating because she was able to joke with me now. That was truly worth getting wet. "See you in school, Edward Cullen!" she yelled over her shoulder. No. Much sooner than that Isabella Swan. I dragged myself out of the lake and went home to shower and change giving her time to do so too.**

**She allowed me another chance. I wasn't going to mess this up again. I will cherish her for the gem she is and use my life to make it up to her. I knew just what to do first. I had to ask Esme to get it and I'm sure she'd be delighted to. My life starts today.**

**Author's Note: What do you think? Review! Press the pretty lavender button! Do it. I command you! **


	10. Gift

**Author's Note: The song in this chapter can be found on the website that is posted in my profile if you want to listen to it. It's called Sukiyaki by the way.**

**I went into Carlisle's room and saw him sitting at his big desk reading from a stack of books. He looked up as I entered and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back truly happy for the first time in a very long time.**

"**What can I do for you today, Edward?" He said casually.**

"**I was wondering where Esme was," I replied looking around for a sign of her.**

"**She's in her office, go right on in," he informed. I nodded and walked across his office to the door that leads to her's.**

**Esme was reorganizing her things and the floor was scattered with various pieces of papers and books on decorating and such. I heard her shuffling at the farthest corner of the room and her mind trying to decide where she should move the desk.**

"**Esme?" I called to catch her attention.**

"**Yes dear," she said never turning around from her work.**

"**Do you remember the bracelet I gave you ten years ago?" I asked waiting for reaction. She turned and strode over to me faster than I've ever seen her do. She grabbed my shoulders and gave me a hug.**

"**Oh, I knew you'd want it back someday!" She said cheerfully as she pulled away.**

"**So, does that mean you still have it?" I said remembering the day I gave it to her and told her to get rid of it for me. It was after going to Bella's funeral in Forks and seeing it made me remember too many painful memories. **

"**Of course!" She said looking around. "Now, where did I place it?" She said talking more to herself than me. **

**She scanned the room for a long time and I was beginning to think she didn't know where it was but then her eyes lit up. She went over to the west wall of her office where a huge painting of the family was with a huge grin. I stared at her in confusion while she tugged on the painting. It swung off the wall like a door and revealed a black safe attached to the wall. I had no idea we had a safe in the house otherwise in Esme's office. She turned the knob a few times and I heard a click before the safe opened. There was a stack of papers and a delicate jewelry box. Esme pulled open the jewelry box and I heard a soft melody coming from it. It was a music box too. She pulled out a red velvet box that I recognized as the box that contained my gift to Bella. I walked over to her and she handed it to me.**

"**Thank you, Esme," I managed.**

"**Your welcome, dear." She got on her tippy toes and pecked me on the cheek in a motherly way. "Now go and sweep her off her feet." I nodded and left slipping the box into my pocket. Carlisle must've sensed my change in mood because he looked curiously at me as I ran out of the house. **

**I got out and decided to run instead of drive. I wanted to feel the wind and let it dry my somewhat wet hair. I was almost giddy today and I didn't care if the world knew it. The world seemed brighter today, probably because it was sunny, but I felt like I was flying. **

**Her house came into view again and I climbed onto the tree to reach her window. I pulled the window open to see her faced the opposite direction with a piece of paper in her hands and a couple of piles next to her. She was doing some sort of cleaning. She cleared her throat loudly and started to sing loudly sounding more like and angel than I ever thought possible.**

_It's all because of you,_

_I'm feeling sad and blue._

_You went away,_

_Now my life is just a rainy day._

_And I love you so,_

_How much you'll never know._

_You've gone away and left me lonely._

_Untouchable memories,_

_Seem to keep haunting me._

_Oh a love so true,_

_That once turned all my gray skies blue._

_But you disappeared,_

_Now my eyes are filled with tears._

_And I'm wishing you were here with me._

_So in love are my thoughts are my thoughts of you,_

_Now that you're gone I just don't know what to do._

_If only you were here,_

_You'd wash away my tears._

_The sun would shine,_

_Once again you'll me mine oh mine._

_In reality,_

_You and I will never be._

_Cause you took your love a away from me._

_You took your love away from me._

I was frozen in place. That was absolutely heavenly. She put the sirens in Greek mythology to shame. The wind swayed the tree I was in and I held on tighter to the window for balance. Her window needed oil and it clicked in irritation. I didn't think she'd be too happy to see me spying on her so I ducked out of sight. Bella caught the sound and turned.

"Do I have to throw myself in a lake again for you to come out?" She asked monotonously. I slowly came back up and climbed into the window.

"That was beautiful," I complimented truthfully. I went over and sat myself on her bed enjoying the mix of her scent and the roses that she had already removed. She turned around to face me and took it as an okay to keep talking. "Did you write it? I didn't know you sang."

"You didn't stay long enough to find out," she said lightly. I winced at her words and she smiled satisfied that her words took effect.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I forgot how many times I've apologized but I was willing to say it another million times if she wished.

"I know you are. How long have you been out there?" I hesitated not sure if she was going to get angry but decided the truth was probably the best.

"Long enough to hear you sing." She finished putting away her things and went to sit next to me. She stayed silent and so did I. For the first time, she sat next to me without feeling like she was miles away.

"What is it that you wanted?" She sounded curiously. I almost forgot about what I came here to do. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny box.

"This is for you," I announced giving it to her. She raised her eyebrow slightly clearly in disbelief at my tendency to give her gifts. I chuckled as quietly as I can manage. "Go on, open it." She paused a moment and then opened the box. She gasped in surprise and I felt every effort worth it.

I meant to give it to her ten years ago but never got the chance to. I had it custom made so that it would be one of a kind like her. She hated me spending money on her but it made me happy to see her reaction to the gifts. She was worth all the money in the world and I had unlimited resources that has to go somewhere. A brilliant smile spread across her cheeks and I marveled at its beauty.

"The Lion and The Lamb," she guessed. She still hasn't told me whether or not she liked it and I was getting anxious. If she didn't, I will fix it until she loved it. "What?" She asked reading my expression.

"Do you like it?" She nodded still smiling brightly. She held out her wrist to me and held the bracelet in the other hand.

"Help me put it on?" I took it and clipped the bracelet on her wrist letting my hands linger on her skin. Her skin felt like soft rose petals and was icy cold but I found it somewhat comforting. "Where did you get it?"

"I had it custom made from Italy. It was supposed to be for you birthday ten years ago but I never had the chance to give it to you," I spit out. She leaned in swiftly and kissed my cheek before pulling away again. I was in shock. That was the most affectionate contact we had since we met again and she was the one to make it.

"Thank you," she said glancing at the window. "Time for you to leave." She wanted me to leave again, but what did I do wrong? "Henry will be home soon, and I want to talk to him alone," she explained quickly. I nodded and got up to leave.

I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground and ran into the woods. I would be back as soon as I think she had enough time for the 'talk'. It surprised me how much I depended on her company and I found myself pitiful.

Author's Note: You can find the description of the bracelet in Bella's POV. Oh, and the website to hear the song is trisht trang .com! Click on Music&Videos then scroll to find the song.


	11. Henry

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all. You all must be wondering if I died or something because I haven't updated in like three days and I usually do everyday. No, I'm not dead. I was merely living in my own world for the past several days. I was watching a really good Vietnamese movie that took eleven hours so yeah it occupied a lot of time. Anyway, I'm back now.**

**Disclaimer: My name is Niecie not Stephenie so I don't own Twilight.**

**I went home hoping to occupy my time with something while I was away from Bella. Jasper and Emmett was sitting in the living room hunched over something.**

_**I wonder if she'll like this one, I don't think I can beat the last one.**_

_**This one is perfect for Alice. Too bad she always sees what's coming.**_

"**What are you two doing?" I asked. Emmett jumped up and placed his hand over my mouth. I struggled free and straightened myself.**

"**Quiet! Rosalie will hear you," he exclaimed. _Jasper and I are planning our proposals to our wives tomorrow._ **

_**Alice probably already knows but at least Rosalie doesn't.**_

**He continued about their rings but I didn't really listen. My mind was already beginning to plan something big and memorable for Bella and I.**

"**I need you two to do something for me," I began. They looked at me curiously taken aback by my tone. "I need you to get me a ring. Not just any ring but a simple, elegant, breath-taking one that must have a violet gem. And also it must be platinum silver. At all cost, get the words 'I LOVE YOU UNTIL FOREVER' engraved inside the band." Their mouth dropped open in disbelief because I had a very specific ring in mind and the fact that I wanted to get a ring too. "Just go, I will write our proposals if you don't mind. I actually have a very specific reaction I'm going for." They nodded dumbfounded but turned to leave.**

_**You are going to propose to Bella!**_

**I turned to see a very excited Alice. I smiled and nodded. If only I could calm my own nerves about it and stop worrying that she may say no.**

_**The same time as Emmett and Jasper!**_

**I nodded again. She jumped up and down and even screamed but then placed her hand over her mouth because Rosalie was coming downstairs.**

"**Alice, why are you so excited?" She asked suspiciously. Alice thought for a brief moment and drew up a lie.**

"**Because Edward and Bella are back together," she said innocently. Rosalie seemed satisfied and went back upstairs to clean her closet. **

**Alice sighed when Rosalie was out of sight and continued to grin like a mad woman. I went into the kitchen to find a pen and a piece of paper to write the proposal really quick before going to find Bella. **

**When I was finished, I folded it and came into the living room to find Alice. She was watching Ella Enchanted and didn't look up as I came in. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up and placed the movie on pause.**

"**Give this to Emmett or Jasper when they come back." I handed her the paper.**

_**Can I read it?**_

"**If you want to ruin the surprise," I said amused. She pouted but placed the paper on the table and turned back to the movie. I shook my head amused and turned on my heel to leave.**

**I ran back to Bella's house missing her to death already. I was sure she had enough time to talk to Henry by now. I reached her house and saw that her bedroom window had no light shining through it but the living room's did. I crept over to peer through it hoping to catch sight of her. And I did.**

**I saw she was sitting next to Henry and then he leaned in quickly planting his lips on hers. It knocked her backwards and he laid on top of my Bella their lips still locked. **

**My veins began to fill with rage and I tore through the glass and let out a gruesome growl at the creature that dared to touch Bella. I launched myself at him and knocked him into the air and over the couch landing on the tiled floor. I threw punch after punch at him wishing I could tear him limb from limb so that he would pay for what he did. He defended himself and caught most of my punches but the others hit their mark and made loud cracking noise. I felt Bella tugging at me and attempting to pull me away from him but I refused and continued to take my anger out on Henry.**

"**Edward, get off him!" She screamed desperately. I ignored her and proceeded in my beating. "Edward, would you listen to me!" She tried again but I blocked her out trying not to look her in the face. I was afraid that if I did the jealousy would consume me and I would hurt her too. "Edward Cullen, if you don't stop this instant consider us through!" What did she just say? My mind struggled to process her words and when I finally understood it, I froze instantly. I got off Henry and ran over to Bella as quickly as I could.**

**She looked at me and then grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled me to her. She gave me an intense and deep kiss before swiftly pulling away. At that moment, all sensibility returned and I suddenly was able to think clearly again. I wanted to pull her back in for a longer kiss but her eyes told me not to.**

"**Are you okay now?" She asked concerned. I nodded slightly still a bit confused of how everything suddenly turned right side up again.**

**She looked relieved and turned to Henry, who was now getting up from the floor and brushing the dust off his clothes with an annoyed expression. **

"**Henry, are you okay?" She lifted her foot wanting to walk over to him but I grabbed her waist and made her stay planted to the spot she stood.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. What the heck was that for?" He shot at me. I growled warning him to stay where he was but received an angry look from Bella so I stopped. Why was she angry at me? I should be the one angry!**

"**Can you explain what I just saw?" She was a bit hesitant with her answer and I wondered if she was going to lie.**

"**What you saw was nothing. Simply a misunderstanding," she answered calmly. **

**She didn't look like she was lying.**

"**What was he doing on top of you?" That was the one I wanted to know the most and why they were kissing. What explanation could she have for that?**

"**I asked her for one last kiss but I leaned in too suddenly and she fell back. I ended up on top of her, it was an accident," Henry explained. I found that extremely unbelievable and I didn't hide it. Even if it was the truth, he had no right to kiss her.**

"**That's the truth, Edward," Bella added. I looked down at her to meet very sincere eyes and it was enough for me to believe every word coming out of her mouth even if they may make absolutely no sense. "I think you owe Henry an apology." I grimaced but she stood her ground so I was forced to turn back to Henry.**

"**Sorry," I muttered almost inaudible. Henry nodded and walked upstairs muttering profanities under his breath.**

_**I've had the worst luck today. Getting dumped and attacked by the boyfriend for no reason in the same day.**_

**Bella somehow snaked out of my grip and strode into the kitchen only to come back with a broom in her hands. She handed it to me and I took it not knowing what she wanted me to do.**

"**Since you made this mess, you get to clean it up. You are also responsible for replacing my window as soon as possible." I stared at her speechless. She was asking...ordering me to clean! I haven't cleaned up in...a while. "Once you are done, I will be upstairs," she continued ignoring my expression. She stood there with her hands on her hips until I began to sweep up the glass before going up to her room. **

**Since when did I obey everything she said? Since you found that you can't live without her. Oh, that's when. I swept up quickly and dumped it into the trash (even the broom) and walk upstairs to her room.**

**Bella laid on her king-sized bed with her eyelids closed and her breathing even as if she was sleeping. I softly laid down next to her facing her angel-like features. Her lids fluttered open and caught me in her gaze.**

"**Either you're really reckless or you really don't trust me," she accused.**

"**How about I really love you so I'm really jealous?" I confessed and was rewarded with a laugh. I reached out and intertwined my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me.**

"**Either way, don't go attacking people without knowing what's going on," she continued like a lecturing mother.**

"**If you promise not to go around giving people a kiss when they ask for it," I shot back with a chuckle. She elbowed me in the ribs and I pretended to be in tremendous pain. **

"**How long until I get my windows fixed?"**

"**I will get on it first thing in the morning," I promised. "So, can I get a kiss for being so diligent?"**

"**Sorry. I promised my destructive, overbearing, and insane boyfriend that I wouldn't go around giving people kisses when they ask," she replied with sarcasm dripping in every word. Wait, did she just call me insane?**

"**I'm not insane," I stated simply.**

"**But you are destructive and overbearing." I wanted to protest but then considered the fact that I've broken my share of furniture and windows and not to mention wanting to rip every guy that looks at Bella the wrong way. I nodded agreeing with her statement and she broke out in laughter. I stared blankly for a minute before shrugging and joined in.**

"**So, what if I don't ask, does it count then?" I asked unable to let my request go.**

"**Um, I guess not but-" That was all I needed to hear. I smacked her lips with mine and let my passion go wild. She responded to me after she was able to collect her thoughts again and we were attached for quite a bit of time. But all too soon, she pulled away with an amused expression. "Edward Cullen, do you know where you hand is headed?" She said indignantly. **

**I refocused and realized that one of my hands were on her waist, the other had already crept under her shirt and was at the middle of back about a millimeter from her bra strap. I pulled it out and placed it back on her waist, feeling embarrassed for my behavior. I tugged on her shirt to make sure if was back into place. She let a musical laugh escape and turned around to face her back to me. She snuggled into my chest and I felt strangely warm and fuzzy inside. We didn't move an inch after that. I was fully content with just being in her presence and she seemed content with laying in my arms all night.**

**Author's Note: Review and try to get the image of Edward in an apron out of you minds so you won't laugh to death. I know I am. Did I mention how much I love my reviewers because I do!**


	12. Shakespeare

**Author's Note: After the completion of YEARS I will postpone LOVING DOUBT's in Edward's version and start on my newest project. The working title is DESCENDANT by the way so look for it after the next chapter. That's all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot!**

**I stuck to Bella like glue all weekend and even offered to go into the bathroom with her while she showered but she just glared at me so I took that as a no. She wiggled out of my arms and strained to see the clock sitting on her bedside table. Her eyes widened at the sight and I tightened my grip a tad bit.**

"**Edward, shouldn't you go change for school?" She asked. I knew she was right and let out an involuntary groan before letting go of her and jumping off the bed. I kissed her lightly on the forehead quickly and straightened my clothes.**

"**I'll be back with the car in ten minutes," I smiled and proceeded to jumped out the window making my way home as fast as I could. I opened the door to the house to reveal an amused Rosalie. **

"**So you finally decided to come home," she smirked. "Does that mean she's finally forgiven you?" I nodded being in too good of a mood to care what she says. **

**Emmett and Jasper appeared at the bottom of the stairs and wearing the biggest grins I've ever seen. They looked like complete madmen and Rosalie raised her eyebrow in confusion too.**

"**What is with you two?" She spat. They both shook their heads simultaneously and looked at me.**

_**Good job on the proposals. Where'd you get that stuff? I will be forever grateful for this!**_

**Emmett chanted in his thoughts and I repressed a smile myself. **

_**Alice saw her reaction already and is excited as ever. You are a genius!**_

**Jasper chimed in and I broke the slightest smile.**

**I nodded quickly before making my way upstairs to get changed and go to pick up Bella. I grabbed a random pair of jeans and a turtle neck and slipped it on. I got out of my room and went downstairs.**

"**You're going again?" Rosalie said unbelievably. _Is he guarding her or something?_ **

"**I heard that," I warned. "I will meet up with you guys at school." I opened the door and stepped out and into the car. I wanted to get there before Bella was finished getting ready so I stepped on the gas and sped to her house.**

**I got there in less than three minutes and pulled smoothly into her driveway and heard the water running in her bathroom. I went to the side of the house and climbed in through the window. I must remind myself to ask for a key. I sat myself on her bed as the water turned off and I heard faint shuffling assuming that she was dressing. The sound was driving me mad with desire so I focused on my surroundings. **

**I looked at the wall and saw a large piece of construction paper with her handwriting on it writing in big bold letters. It was a quote 'What you don't have to fight for isn't worth winning'. That is very true, I've never had to fight as hard for anything except Bella and she was very worthy. **

**She chose that exact moment to step out of the bathroom with her hair still wet wearing jeans and a scarlet tank top. The contrast between the top and her skin was amazing and she looked...brilliant. She went over to the vanity mirror she had at the corner of the room and sprayed something on her neck and on her wrists. I sped over and took a whiff of her neck recognizing the scent instantly.**

"**Lavender," I guessed. She smiled and nodded. "You look and smell irresistible," I complimented. **

**I flicked her hair over to her other shoulder and rubbed my neck on the side of the neck. She trembled underneath my touch bringing a smile to my face. Her alarm clock pierced the air with it's ring and she pulled away from me. She walked out swiftly leaving me to stand there still a bit dazed by her touch myself. I was able to shake it off after a moment and trail after her. **

**I made it to the doorway and saw her standing in the middle of the yard her face blank as if she was concentrating on something. I heard a flap behind me and turned in time to see a hot red jacket flying in my direction at top speeds. I ducked instinctively to prevent catching it in the face. The jacket continued to fly like it had a mind of its own and landed straight in Bella's hand. She pulled it on casually turning away from me.**

"**Bella, what the heck was that?" I questioned wondering how a jacket was levitating in the air like that.**

"**I forgot my jacket so I got it to come to me," she said it like it was an everyday thing. It finally dawned on me. Bella was the one making it do that.**

"**You can move things with your mind?" I asked intrigued by her ability. She laughed lightly and nodded pulling me to my car.**

"**Come on or we'll be late."**

**I rolled my eyes thinking that's not a bad idea and quickly gathered my gentlemanly self and opened the door for her to get in. When she did, I closed the door behind her and went over to the driver's side and started the car. As I pulled out, she played with the stereo and looked confused when there was no CD in the drive and the radio was on a very boring talk station.**

"**What happened to your CD's?" She voiced looking at me. Answering her question was going to let her know just how much she affect my actions and show my weakness, but why shouldn't she know? Besides, she'd probably figured it out by now.**

"**I threw them away because they reminded me of and that just hurts too much."**

"**Oh," she replied in a whisper and stared down at her lap. I pulled into the school's parking lot and parked the car in the same spot I do everyday. I hope she doesn't blame herself for this, it was my fault not her's.**

**We spotted Rosalie's car a little further down the lot and saw Alice bounce happily towards Bella. She pulled Bella into a hug and let out excited giggles all through it.**

"**I knew it was just a matter of time. I'm so glad you forgave us!" She said giddily. **

**Bella wrapped her arms around Alice as much as she can manage and smiled. Alice released her after a while and Emmett stepped up for his hug. Emmett squeezed Bella a bit to hard and I saw her flinch. I was going to voice my complaint but Bella was a step ahead.**

"**Emmett, you're hurting me," she moaned and Emmett released her. He was grinning and his thoughts showed on his face. **

"**Sorry, just nice to have you back," he added.**

"**Nice to see you all too," Bella said happily and I think she'd be in tears if she could. She saw Rosalie smiling at her and went over to her but I was too preoccupied to observe the rest.**

**A group of kids were having the most disgusting thoughts about my Bella and my sisters too. I focused on them at the other end of the lot and let out an involuntary growl catching Bella's attention. I wanted to rip them to shreds for thinking what they were thinking. **

"**Edward, what is it?" Bella asked in a worried tone. I couldn't bring myself to answer. I was concentrating too hard on keeping myself here and not over there causing those idiots tremendous pain.**

**One of the boys gathered up enough courage and made his way over to where we stood. I was getting more furious with each step he took. The boy had no idea how close he was coming to death right now. He didn't look at me or Emmett and Jasper. His eyes were on the girls as he scored them on his disgusting scale trying to figure out which one he wanted. He settled on Bella in the end and I almost pounced on his sorry self but the thought of Carlisle and Esme brought me back into reality.**

"**You ladies want to go to the beach with us this weekend?" He said to Bella. Jasper and Emmett's thoughts were not far from mine and added to my anger. Jasper had enough restraint and helped Alice control Emmett from killing the boy right that instant.**

"**In your dreams!" My angel spat loudly. All anger disappeared as I turned to face her in confusion at her tone. She sounded so commanding and carried herself with such authority that I've never seen before. I stared at her in disbelief.**

"**Too bad. I was going to show you a good time," the boy added before slouching back to his group in defeat. My family broke out in laughter and they all wondered the same thing I did. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist to show all who thought they had the slightest chance that she was taken.**

"**Bella, you have changed."**

"**Did you always expect me to be the damsel in distress?" She said leaning back in my chest.**

"**Well, yes. But you never fail to surprise me." She pulled away and greeted my family one more time before going to class. I was a bit disappointed she no longer needed my protection but was amazed at her change.**

_**Fifth Period - Theater**_

**When I got to the class the teacher's thoughts on his lesson plan today hit me. Today was going to be quite interesting. I wonder how Bella does at Shakespearian language. Bella came in as soon as I sat down and I smiled knowingly at her. She looked at me suspiciously when she sat down and I can no longer hold it, so I laughed. I pulled the packet the teacher gave me into sight and dropped it on her desk.**

"**We're doing _Romeo and Juliet _for a class play. We are reading for parts today. You are my partner," I informed. He jaw dropped open and she looked absolutely appalled.**

"**Class, pick a partner of boy and girl. You will be reading the classic balcony scene. Pick a paragraph and read from it. Any volunteers to go first?" The teacher asked. I gladly began to raise my hand but Bella's voice stopped me in the process.**

"**If you dare then don't even think about touching me ever again," she whispered sternly and I placed my hand back down. Fine, I'll wait until we get called on. Either way, we will have to do it.**

"**No? Then I'll just have to pick myself. Cullen and Swan." I straighted at my name. I didn't even have to volunteer. I cleared my throat and looked at the script just to avoid suspicion. I know this by heart so it was a piece of cake to recite the monolog for Romeo.**

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

**I finished and looked at Bella. She stared at me her eyes the size of almonds. It was her turn and I heard her gulp before looking back to the script and picking the other monolog to read.**

_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuriesThen say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered._

**She was brilliant! When she was done everyone clapped and it was my turn to stare at her. She shrugged at me telling me she had no idea she could do that either. I kept replaying her words in my head for the rest of the period because it was much better than hearing the rest of the class kill the lines with their stuttering and mispronunciations.**

"**Alright, thank you**. **I will have the roles picked out by next class period so we can start rehearsals." He finished and retreated to his seat. I took the opportunity to scoot my chair closer to Bella's.**

"**Bella, you sounded like you were the real Juliet," I mocked.**

"**You sounded like you were the real Romeo too." I laughed as I caught a piece of information from Alice's latest vision. It required us in costume in the play and Bella looking breath-taking in her Juliet costume. But also me in tights.**

"**Alice is telling me we will get the parts," I informed her. I looked her in the eyes and added, "Bella, we are Romeo and Juliet alive." She laughed making the connection that I did as the bell rang. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat and out the class into the parking lot.**

**Author's Note: Yay I'm done. REVIEW! The next chap is the proposal!**


	13. Promise?

**Author's Note: Haven't you guys noticed that Year's chapters are a lot longer than Decade's? I am so proud of myself for improving on that! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so not lawyers!**

**I walked with Bella to the parking lot and saw that the family was already in the parking lot. Alice grinned at me and winked when she saw that Bella wasn't looking.**

_**The ring is perfect. I'm sure she'll love it.**_

**Her reassurances usually help but this time it didn't. She doesn't know Bella's reaction. She just knew her own. Bella noticed Alice's mysterious grin and I could tell she would question Alice any moment now so I pulled her to my car before she could.**

"**Bye!" She said to my family before getting into the car. **

**She had no idea that we'd see them in a little while for a very occasion. "What's the rush, Edward?"**

"**I have a surprise for you," I stated getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.**

"**What is it?" She asked nervously. **

**I knew she hated surprises but her reactions were priceless and I love showering her in gifts. I reached over and took her hand bringing it to my lips to reassure her nerves.**

"**It wouldn't be any fun if I told you, wouldn't it?" I joked.**

"**It's only fun for you," she said sticking her bottom lip out making her look adorable. **

**I chuckled and began tracing invisible pictures in her palm.**

"**I promise you'll like it . . . I hope," I started to reassure her but I wasn't so sure myself actually. **

**Maybe she would think this is too soon or maybe she still doesn't want to be with me. There's only one way to find out. She suddenly let out a giggle and I wondered what was so funny. We pulled into the driveway and I turned off the engine.**

"**Where are we?" She said breathlessly. **

**I got out, and in a flash, I was opening the door for her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out.**

"**My house," I answered pulling her toward the house. **

**My family already heard us coming and swung the door open as we approached. **

**The family seated themselves in our living room with three chairs placed in the middle. Alice and Rosalie sat in the first two. Rosalie had a puzzled and impatient look on her face and Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat. I squeezed Bella's hand and led her to the third chair and ushered her to sit. She complied without a word even though I knew she was overflowing with questions. I looked her in the eyes for a moment and her eyes glazed over giving Emmett and Jasper the time to take their positions next to me and Emmett slipped me the box. I slid it into my pocket and nodded signaling that we can now start. **

**All three of us kneel on our knees in front of our true love at the same time. Bella jerked a bit and she looked at me curiously. I peered up at her from underneath my eyelashes with a smile and began to recite my questions.**

"**Isabella Marie Swan."**

"**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," Jasper said right after me.**

"**Rosalie Lilian Hale," Emmett completed.**

"**Will you promise to be there every morning?" I continued.**

"**Every afternoon?" Jasper added.**

"**Every evening?" Emmett followed.**

"**And every night?" We stated together.**

"**Will you promise to be mine?" I carried on.**

"**Through bad times?" Jasper recited.**

"**Through good times?" Emmett asked.**

"**And every time in between?" We said simultaneously. "Will you be my wife?" I tensed for her answer. **

**Alice and Rosalie squealed their agreement and hugged their husbands but Bella still sat there staring at me. She seemed to be having an internal battle but I couldn't really tell. Suddenly, she seemed to snap out of it.**

"**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she said softly. I loved how she said my name. It sounded like she was making it a song instead of just pronouncing the words. She bounded up and ran into my arms. I got up quickly and caught her before swinging her around in a circle lifting her off the ground. She ended up in my arms with me carrying her bridal style. "The answer to everything is yes!" She screamed. **

**I felt a wide grin spread throughout my face and I swung her around and around again. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. She yelped in delight before landing back on her feet.**

**Esme came over to Bella and pecked her on the cheek with a happy smile on her gentle face.**

"**Welcome to the family, Bella," she proclaimed.**

"**Thank you, Esme," Bella replied. Carlisle strode over too and gave Bella a hug.**

"**I always considered you a part of the family," he whispered in Bella's hair. She laughed lightly in response and Carlisle released her. "Now, if you ladies will sit back down." **

**Bella glanced at me quickly before sitting herself back down. I kneeled down once again and pulled the box out of my pocket and pulled it open. I pulled out the ring and was happy that Emmett and Jasper got the exact one I pictured. I placed down the box and took Bella's hand spreading her fingers out. She looked at me dumbfounded, the exact reaction I was hoping for. I slipped it on her ring finger slowly wanting this moment to last forever and the world only consisted of me and her. When I released her hand, I saw her beautiful smile as she studied the ring on her finger. She turned her palm over and it grew even bigger as she saw the words carved on there.**

"**Edward, this is beautiful," she murmured. She looked up and looked around to find no one but us. "Where is everyone?"**

"**Carlisle and Esme wanted to give us some privacy, and the others are . . . occupied," I chuckled as I tuned out of my family's thoughts to spare myself the nausea. **

**I got up to stretch and she spoke.**

"**Thank you, Edward." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to smack my lips with hers. **

**My weight and sudden momentum were too much for the chair to handle and it fell backwards along with Bella, which was the only thing keeping me standing so I fell too. When we landed the chair broke into pieces underneath our weight, and Bella broke out in laughter. I saw the table that was behind the chair that is now broken too and joined her. Even with our laughter I could still hear the awful noises upstairs but it seemed to make Bella laugh harder. **

**I was able to stop after a while and so did Bella. She turned to look at me and I met her gaze. I scooted so that I was lying closer to her.**

"**I will love you until forever too," she whispered her voice luring me in closer. I smiled and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Author's Note: Sigh. That was so fluffy and cute. REVIEW even if you don't like my sappiness. **


	14. Bliss

**Author's Note: Here is last chapter of YEARS. Don't be sad, be glad! Uh, not literally because that would make me sad! Anyway, I will start on the third story to of DECADE after this so look out for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have a mental condition that makes me delirious so I don't own Twilight.**

**Bliss**

**As soon as our lips met, it felt like I was suddenly being lifted off the ground and above the grounds. I would've chosen to stay forever like that if it was my choice to make. I heard someone clear their throat deliberately and Bella pulled away swiftly. We both turned to see the entire family grouped together watching us like we were some type of science experiment.**

"**Oh, don't stop. Pretend we aren't here," Emmett urged with a grin. **

**Bella let out a disapproving groan and flung a leg from the broken chair at him. Her movements were quicker than usual and he didn't have time to duck so it hit him with a loud clunk on the forehead. The sound resembled a stick hitting a hollow log. **

**Bella stared at him in silence for a second before she broke out in musical laughter causing all of us to join in. We laughed for a minute but then Bella stopped abruptly with an uncomfortable look and we halted in concern. She slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. **

**When did she get a cell phone? And more importantly, what's her number? I didn't plan on leaving her side long enough to have the need to call her but as her fiancé I should at least know. She slid it open and placed it to her ear seeming to already know who was calling. **

"**Hello?" She said into the phone. I stopped breathing to listen in closer.**

"**_Bella!"_ **

**It was Henry.**

"**Hi Henry. I have to tell you something," she began happily.**

"_**I do too but you go first." **_

**He sounded excited. I wonder what was going on.**

"**Okay, I'm getting married!" Bella yelled getting to the point right away.**

"_**To who?" **_

**I blinked getting a bit annoyed. Who else could possibly marry? Bella laughed lightly before continuing the conversation.**

"**Edward. Who else?" She joked. I felt satisfied by her answer because it reassured me that there was no one else.**

"_**Oh, great. When is it?" **_

**I haven't thought of that. Alice sprinted out of the room and came back with a large sheet of construction paper with 'DECEMBER 17TH' on it. Bella glanced up and saw it.**

"**December 17th. Um, what did you want to tell me?"**

"_**Oh! I met someone!" **_

**Well, he was certainly quick to move on. But I was happy for him. He was there for Bella for all those years that I failed her and he deserves to find his own happiness.**

"**What?" Bella said unbelievably.**

"**_Her name is Elizabeth. I've never met anyone like her. She knocked me off my feet...literally." _I could hear him laugh at the other end of the line.**

"**Oh, that's great. So when will we get to meet her?"**

"**_I will bring her back for the wedding, I promise. But for now, we're going to stay here_."**

**That's all everyone wanted to know so they shuffled back up the stairs, to my delight. I got up and went over to the couch.**

"**Okay, but you better. I'll see you later, okay?" She concluded.**

"_**Yeah, see you Bella." **_

**I heard a click and knew that he hung up. Bella happily slid her phone shut too. She slipped it back into her pocket before getting up to shoo all the wood from her jeans. When she was done she started to look around and finally settled on my face.**

"**What are you planning?" She asked reading my expression. I smirked and got down in a crouch tensing to ready for my pounce. She went rigid and began to back away slowly with her eyes fixed on me. "No Edward," she scowled. I chuckled in mischief and went forward. She continued her retreat until she hit a wall and can go no further. I growled playfully and continued at my pace. "Um, down boy!" She commanded as if I was a dog. **

**I raised an eyebrow at her wondering if she really expected me to sit. She saw my hesitance and made a run for it. I got up and ran after her. She sped upstairs and made a run for Carlisle's office. I kept pretty close behind her waiting for the exact moment to act. When she got to the doorway of my room I jumped and she went flying into my room. I rearranged her so that we would both land comfortably on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly while she struggled and squirmed to get out.**

"**I give! I give!" She said gasping for air even though she didn't need it. **

**She looked up at me with pouty lips but I just smiled back casually.**

"**Would you mind closing the door, sweetheart?" I asked knowing she could without having to get up. She smiled lightly and turned her head towards the door. It swung shut loudly and she turned her face back to me. "Now, where were we?" I said not really expecting her to answer. "Oh, right." **

**I rid her of her clothes and me from mine. I aimed her shoe at the light switch and it shut off the lights. I let out another growl and began to caress her with kisses. When I hit certain spots she would giggle and I found that she was ticklish in certain areas.**

"**I love you, Edward," she whispered.**

"**I love you too, Isabella," I replied. What more could I ask for?**

**Author's Note: Need I remind you to review? REVIEW! Look out for DESCENDANT when I post it. If you don't think you can then add me to your Author Alert! **


End file.
